Snowbound
by Wendymypooh
Summary: When Jimmy and Amanda, along with their children are caught by a blizzard on their way to Sweetwater to spend Christmas with the rest of their PX family, an older couple gives them shelter from the cold.
Jimmy Hickok scanned the snow covered landscape for any openings that might indicate to him a cave carved into the jagged mountains lining the left side of the path he and his family were traveling on as they headed to Sweetwater for Christmas.

He, Amanda, their daughter Jemma, and infant son, Hunter, had headed out from Abilene Kansas two days before. It had been cold as it usually was around this time of year, but there had not been snow on the ground, nor did it look as if a blizzard appeared to be on the horizon.

A day into their traveling and the weather had grown progressively colder by the hour, forcing Jimmy and Amanda to bundle up the children even more, and instead of riding astride her own yearling, Jemma now rode in front of Sundancer, so that he could share his wool jacket with her, and provide her with extra protection from the elements.

Baby Hunter was snuggled down in the fur lined cradleboard which Cherokee, Buck Cross's wife, had fashioned for the new baby the last time the two families were together. Amanda had asked Jimmy to throw another fur over both her and their son, to provide more protection for him from the blistering cold as well.

They had awoken that morning to freezing temperatures, and soon after getting back on the trail, it had begun snowing. At first it was only a few flurries, but as the day progressed, it had begun to fall pretty steadily. Jimmy and Amanda both knew that the children would not be able to whether the night in the freezing cold and snow, so finding adequate shelter was paramount on both their minds.

They went several more yards without Jimmy or Amanda spotting any kind of shelter. Amanda felt panic rising within her at their predicament and the very real threat that the inclement weather held for both of her children. She fought to keep it from showing on her face or being evident in her voice when she and Jimmy spoke softly to one another from time to time so that Jemma would not become frightened, but she knew that Jimmy was aware of it nevertheless.

Jimmy was finding his own worry growing. He did not fear for himself or Amanda, they had weathered storms like this before, but the children never had. Not like this, when they were both out in it for long periods at a time. He was not about to give up hope yet on finding sufficient shelter for his family to wait out the storm in.

As they wound around a bend in the mountainous terrain, Jimmy spotted a welcomed sight that made relief flood through him. A small cabin, almost buried beneath the snow, was nestled against the rock face. Smoke drifted up toward the dreary looking sky from a lone chimney.

"There Amanda, we'll seek shelter with the children, there." Jimmy called out to Amanda over the howling wind.

He was certain the homeowners would invite them in out of the cold. If they did not, Jimmy would force them to at gunpoint if he had to. He would do anything he had to, to make sure his children and wife were taken care of until the blizzard past and they could travel on to Sweetwater.

They reached the cabin and Jimmy swung down off Sundancer's back and handed the reins to Jemma to hold onto. He trudged through the snow up to the door and pounded on it.

A few moments passed before the door opened and an elderly man stood in the doorway with a rifle in his hands. "What can I do for you young fellow?"

Jimmy held is hands away from his guns. "Sorry to be disturbing you sir, but my family and I got caught in the blizzard some miles back and are seeking shelter from it until it passes. I'll gladly pay you for your kindness if you allow us to stay with you."

The old man looked past Jimmy to see Amanda and Jemma sitting astride horses, and lowered his gun. "Ma," he called to his wife somewhere in the cabin. "You best be setting up some more bowls at the table, we've got company for supper."

He turned back to Jimmy. "Bring your wife and youn'uns in out of the cold son, and then I'll show you where you can bed your animals down for the duration of your stay with us."

"Thank you sir," Jimmy said, shaking the man's hand relief flooding through him as he moved to swing Jemma off Sundancer's back and into his arms.

As the man stepped back into his house, Jimmy set Jemma on the doorstep and then hurried to assist Amanda down from her horse, Royal, and into the cabin. Introductions were made when all four Hickoks' were inside the arm shelter. "I'm Timothy Zandt, and this is my wife, Sella. Who you be?"

"I'm Jimmy, and this my wife Amanda, our daughter Jemma, and infant son, Hunter." Jimmy pointed to each of his family members in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sella said. "I'll see to it that your wife and little ones are comfortable while Timothy helps you tend to your horses."

"Thank you Ma'am." Amanda and Jimmy said together.

Timothy pulled on a coat and gloves and headed for the door. Jimmy followed after him. Sella helped Amanda unbundled Jemma and Hunter, and laid their outer garments near the fire in the center of the cozy room so they could dry.

'I'm afraid we only have the one bedroom, but we have plenty of blankets and pillows. We can make some nice pallets here in the sitting room, near the fire for you to sleep. I'm sure you will stay warm."

'That's just fine," Amanda assured her. "While we're here, I'd be obliged if you let me help with cleaning and fixing meals."

"If you'd like." Sella said. "It's going to be nice to have a woman's help around here. Timothy doesn't know a pot from a pan."

She chuckled and Amanda joined him. By the time their husbands had rejoined them, the fine supper Mrs. Zandt had cooked was dished up and on the table. Jimmy, Amanda, and Jemma joined the older couple at the table. The Hickoks ate heavily of the stew, buttered biscuits, and dried apple pie, washing their bites down with milk and coffee.

Afterwards, Amanda and Jemma helped Sella clean the table, and wash the dishes, while Jimmy and Timothy sat around the fire.

"Where you folks heading?" Timothy asked as he loaded a corn cob pipe with tobacco.

"We are heading to a place called Sweetwater, in the Wyoming Territory." Jimmy told him. "We have family there that we planned to spend Christmas with. This blizzard caught us by surprise."

"You don't look to me to be someone foolhardy enough to be traveling in a blizzard." Timothy commented. "Glad to see I was correct."

Jimmy chuckled. "When we headed out from Abilene, there wasn't as much as a cloud in the sky, let alone any snow. That didn't start until this morning. Amanda and I have been looking for some place to take shelter since then. Folks are mighty scarce around these parts."

"That they are. It's lonesome sometimes not having any folks around for miles to see, but Sella is good company most of the time, and we make do. In warmer months we get folks passing through who sometime stay for a day or two depending on how eager they are to meet their destinations."

A wail filled the cabin, keeping Jimmy from responding to Timothy. He crossed over to the cradleboard and removed his squirming son from within it, and held him close to his chest, trying to soothe Hunter's tears. "Ssh…son," he crooned.

Amanda came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "Let me take him, Jimmy. He's probably hungry."

Jimmy handed Hunter over to Amanda. Hunter waved his tiny fists in protest of the movement and Jimmy smiled. His son had a good set of lungs on him, and a temper to match his, to boot.

"You can nurse him in the bedroom." Sella said, moving across the room to a closed door.

Amanda moved to follow her as Jemma moved closer to Jimmy. Hickok pulled her onto his lap and spoke softly into her ear, "Something troubling you, darling?"

"I want to see Grandpa and Grandma, and everyone else." Jemma said quietly.

"I know you do," Jimmy told her. "As soon as we're able, we'll continue onto Sweetwater."

"Will Santa come here?"

"You've been a good girl, Jemma. Santa will find you anywhere." Jimmy assured her, thankful that he and Amanda had done their shopping for Christmas in Abilene, and had packed presents for their children and the rest of their family members in their saddlebags and on the pack horse.

Jemma smiled at him, relieved at his words, and threw her arms around his neck. Jimmy hugged her close and prayed he would always be able to ease his daughter's worries so easily. He worried often that his past as a gunfighter would come back to haunt him and get one his children or Amanda hurt.

Sella came out of the bedroom she had shown Amanda into with a pile of blankets in her arms. "I thought I'd put you and your family near the firs so that you'll stay warm," she told Jimmy as she the blankets onto a chair and started to make pallets for them.

"Here, let me help you." Jimmy rose from his seat, set Jemma onto the chair he just vacated, and moved to help the older woman make beds for his family.

By the time they were done spreading out the blankets, Amanda had finished nursing Hickok. She settled her sleeping son onto the pallet of blankets before taking Jemma into the Zandt's bedroom to get cleaned up and change into sleeping attire for the night. Afterwards, the Zandts' bid their guest goodnight and retired to their bedroom, leaving the Hickok's' to settle down for the night as well.

By Christmas Eve morning, the blizzard had ended, and the Hickok's were only a few miles away from Sweetwater. Jimmy and Amanda were confident that by nightfall they would have reached the K&L ranch and were celebrating the holiday with their Pony Express family.


End file.
